Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by Jaterforever
Summary: Kate wakes up all by herself in a medical hatch, with no memory at all. Jate and some Skate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Who will we take first?" asked the tall man stepping out of the shadows.  
"The girl, we take the girl first."

Kate woke up cold. She pulled the starch white blankets tighter to her thin body. The alarm clock beeping beside the bed grew louder and she hit it off annoyed. The room was small and sparsely furnished. Everything was washed out, leaving the room dull and boring. She clicked on the small lamp on the bedside table, illuminating the room and pushing back the shadows.

She didn't feel like getting up, but she had to, or they'd come. They always came when she disobeyed. With much hesitation she swung her legs off the bed. When her bare feet came in contact with the cold white marble floor she shivered and drew the blankets onto her shoulders. Her head was pounding like normal. Once she took the medicine it would stop, it always did. Kate slipped on a pair of slippers and headed towards the shower at the end of the hallway.

Hope fully she didn't have to wait her turn. She passed a young girl that looked vaguely familiar. Kate stopped and stared at her, trying to remember where she had seen this short blond before.

"Are you new here?" Kate questioned

The girl nodded her head and stuck out her hand.  
"Claire." she said in an Australian accent.

"Kate. Nice to meet you. Have we met before?"

"No I don't think so." the girl said quickly

But something about her seemed so familiar. It was like a piece of a puzzle that was missing. Kate smiled at her.

"I'll see you later." Kate said and began to walk on.

She nodded greeting to several other women before reaching the showers. She stashed her pajamas in her locker and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. It was such a relief to feel the warm water cascade over her naked body. Her headache had worsened, it had never been this bad before. As Kate stepped out of the showers thousands of tiny water droplets quickly fell to the ground, forming a puddle. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her body that clung to her every curve. .Just then something came to her, it was fuzzy and unclear but she remembered.

Flashback

She wrapped the small towel around her body just in time. Kate turned around meeting the intense stare of Jack. He looked away flustered, beginning to blush. She looked down, her cheeks becoming slightly pink. The towel she had barely covered her most intimate body parts. Jack had walked in on her almost naked, it felt like a dream.

"You, um, took a shower." he said stating the obvious, trying to keep his eyes off of her but failing miserably.

"Ya I had to see if it worked." she said starting to gather up her belongings. Jack cleared his throat.  
"How was it?"

"Uh, pressure sucked, it kind of went cold at one point, and it smelled a little bit like sulfur but--it was a shower."

Her heart was beating quickly as she fumbled with her bra. Her towel dipped lower to expose more cleavage much to Jack's enjoyment.  
"I know what you mean."

She could tell he was having a hard time restraining himself from whipping the towel from her slender, wet body.

"You could use one."

"Maybe a little later." he said smiling.

"I'll leave the shampoo for you." she said leaving the room.

She could feel him watching her exit. He was definitely checking her out this time.

End of Flashback

Kate stood there in shock. What was that? Who the hell was Jack? Something about him made her heart skip a beat but she didn't know why.

She quickly dressed in a black skirt and a white tank top. She hurried back to her room, ignoring the people around her. After she got back to her room she slammed the door and locked it. Memories were flooding back now. Things were becoming clearer, like a blindfold suddenly lifting. Something about a plane crash, the Others, and police. Little by little she was piecing together her memories, her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is Chapter Two. Thank you for all your reviews, keep them going. Reviews are love. Hope you enjoy this chapter, you guys rock!**

Chapter 2

Before Kate could process what was happening a banging noise echoed through the room.  
"Open up!" yelled a voice outside her door.  
She unlocked it and slowly opened it, coming face to face with an angry looking man.

"You missed mess hall." He said sternly, grabbing her arm and pushing her further into the room. She struggled to get out of his tight grasp.

"Let me go!"  
He threw her against the white wall and she gasped for breath.

"Let me go!" she screamed resisting him  
The gray haired man brought his face closer to hers.

"Rules are rules." He spat in her face. "Don't mess with them. You have been very naughty Kate. Do you know what we do to naughty girls?"  
She shook her head.

He pulled out a needle and before Kate could stop him he injected the white milky liquid into her bicep.  
"Be careful girl."  
With that he walked away, leaving her alone. Something was wrong, her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight.

"Help." She managed to choke out before her word went black.

Flashback

The car slammed into the other car at the end of the street, screeching to a halt. Kate lurched forward at the impact, barely missing the steering wheel. Her stomach flip flopped at the sickening smell of blood. Police sirens wailed in the distance, steadily growing louder. She looked over to the passengers seat, checking to see if Tom as okay. His sandy blond hair was messy and a small trickle of red ran down his chin.

"Tom?" she whispered fearfully fearing the worst.

She leaned over and noticed blood oozing from a bullet hole in his chest. Wet tears instantly sprung to her green eyes and time seemed to stand still. No, not Tom. She placed a hand on his chest in a final attempt to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. Kate drew back, Tom's fresh blood staining her hands red. She could no longer ignore the sirens which were getting closer and closer. They couldn't catch her this time. She began to panic, Tom, her true love was dead and it was all her fault.

End of Flashback

Kate woke up screaming. Beads of perspiration ran down her face. She opened her eyes to the blinding light. She couldn't see anything. She shut her eyes in agony and whimpered.

"It's okay." A voice said from somewhere.  
Kate opened her eyes once again and tried and to focus it on the face in front of her. She saw two of the same girl hovering above her. She blinked and looked again. Only one this time.

"Where am I?" she whispered. Her throat was parched and she could barely talk.

"Be quiet, they can't here us. My name is Alex."

The name seemed familiar but once again Kate couldn't place it. The girl was young and very pretty with long brown hair. She looked around her surroundings. The room was large with many medical instruments in it. She noticed she was strapped to a cold metal table. Fear entered her heart, she couldn't be caged up. She needed to get free but no matter how much she pulled at the straps around her wrists they still held her down.

"What's going on?"

The girl ignored her question. "You haven't been taking the medicine?"  
Kate nodded.

"Good, but don't let them know you're not taking it. Its going to happen, they have been planning it for years now. You have to warn them, and you need to get out of here."  
Kate was confused but nodded her head. Who was this girl and what was happening?  
"Okay here's the plan."

A few minutes later Kate stared even more confused at the young teenager.  
"Got it?"

"Wait what's happening?" she whispered

Just then they heard the door open and the same man that injected her earlier walked in. Alex turned away from her and busied herself with sorting medicine.

"How are you feeling Kate?"  
His voice sent chills down her body. It sounded so evil and sadistic.

She forced herself to answer "Much better."

"Good, good. You're special Kate, very special."

He unlocked her constraints and she sat up relived.

"You can go back to your room now. Remember follow the rules Kate."  
She nodded her head which was spinning with so much information and questions.

Kate walked past Alex who winked at her and then continued on with her business. Kate could feel the stern mans eyes on her. She walked quickly back to the solitude of her room to think. Kate sat on her hard bed and ran her hand through her curly brown hair. She was going to follow Alex's plan and she was going to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, the next chapter is up. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I am going away for a day. Hopefully when I get back I'll have a bunch of wonderful reviews to read. Hint, hint. You guys are awesome, keep it up. **

Kate sat on the hard wood steps leading up to the small house. The place she had fled from years ago, the place she had promised to never return to. But here she was on the steps were she sat as a young child listening to her parents argue. Life sucked, that was for sure. She flipped the top of the silver lighter, he should be home anytime now. If on cue she heard the old cattle truck rattle down the path blasting country music.

"Well heya girl. What are you doing here?" the rugged man said exiting the truck, obviously drunk. Her step father Wayne grabbed onto her repeating "Hey there" rather loudly. He was disgusting, her mom was too good for this creep. His breath reeked badly of alcohol and cigarette smoke.

"Alright, lets get you to bed." She said practically dragging him up the stairs. "Watch your step."

"What the hell is that smell?"

"Probably your breath"

She couldn't believe her mom was still with him after all he did to them.  
"Sha right."

"Come on." Kate said lowering him onto the bed. She began to untie his shoes as he looked around drunkenly.

"You're beautiful." He muttered.  
She ignored him, like always.

"Hey. Hey! I just gave you a compliment."

"Yeah I heard you." She said annoyed. Kate pulled the blankets on him.

"Aren't you going to take my pants off first?" he whispered seductively grabbing her arm and pulling her down to him.

"You are beautiful."

Thousands of insults swam in her head, but she just jerked away. She walked to the lamp and turned it off.  
"Goodnight."

The fresh air hit her skin and Kate shivered as she walked outside. She hopped on her motorcycle. She was doing the right thing, Wayne had hurt her family for far to long. One part of her doubted what she was doing. What if she got caught? She stared at the house for a few minutes longer and then kicked her motorcycle in to gear. She sped of without looking back. Seconds later an explosion racked the house, engulfing it and its continents in flames. Kate didn't head back but kept riding letting the cool night wind blow back her curly mocha ringlets. She was free at last.

She was jolted out of her sleep by a persistent screaming. She sat up and opened her tired eye to the blackness, the inky blackness. It was so dark she couldn't see her hand a few inches from her face. The combination of the darkness and the piercing scream made Kate shiver, drawing the blankets tighter around her sweating form.  
"Help me!" the voice screamed "They took her, they took her."  
Kate groaned and tried to lie down so she could back to sleep. But the ladies voice kept ringing in her ears, she had heard it before like in a dream. Then something occurred to her, maybe this was all just a dream.

"Where are you talking me?" came a frantic shout "Please…please don't hurt me."  
Curiosity got the best of Kate. She reluctantly threw the damp covers off and tiptoed to the door. As quietly as possible she slowly opened the door inch by inch until a small sliver of yellow hit her face. She winced as the light came in contact wither her pupils. As her crystal green eyes began to adjust to the brightness she noticed the frightened woman pinned up against the wall by two men in starch white coats. A black hexagon was printed on the back, the only sign of color. The woman's face was pale, deathly pale. Her eyes roamed frantically, looking for any means of escape. She opened her porcelain lips again but instead of screaming she spoke in a hushed tone.

"Why?" she said sadly, letting another salty tear fall down her ashen cheeks. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Kate watched in horror as the woman collapsed in her captors arms, which then moved back letting her fall to the floor. The woman who Kate could clearly see was oriental sat slumped against the wall sobbing for her loss, sobbing for mankind.

"What happened to us?" she wailed "What have we done to deserve this?"

Kate could feel her eyes well up with unshed tears for the woman she didn't even know. Something about this situation made her hurt deep inside, deep in her heart. Through blurry eyes Kate watched as the stoic guards grabbed her harshly by the arms, thrusting a needle into her bicep. She watched unmoving as the guards dragged the woman down the hall, silence once again restored to the building. After closing the door quietly Kate slid to the floor her head in her hands, trying to process what had happened.

"I'm so sorry Sun." she whispered.  
The name had hit her suddenly. It was a name she knew well, but didn't know why. It had something to do with the plane crash. Alex said they were on some sort of island, maybe Sun was a survivor just like Jack.

Jack, the man who's name gave her butterflies every time she thought about him. He was a handsome doctor, she remembered that. Where was he now? Kate sniffled and then crawled back into bed, pulling the twisted covers as close to her body as possible. She felt so lonely. Besides Alex she had no one else to talk to. It was times like this when she wished Jack was beside her, holding her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Things have been kinda hetic with work and school. This chapter has some Jack in it, I know some of you were asking where he was. I will have the next chapter up as soon as it is beta-ed. You guys are awesome, keep up your reviews. It's what keeps me motivated to write. **

Kate hunched over the toilet bowl and grimaced as her food came back up. She searched for a towel in the dim lighting and sighed. A solitary light bulb swung overhead, barely providing enough light to see two feet in front of her. Her head pounded and every sound made her wince. She looked at the glowing display on her watch, 2:32 am. She headed over to the sink and turned on the water. Her eyes clouded over as she watched the liquid swirl down the metal drain. She cupped her hands under the flowing cold water before splashing it on her face. The tiny water droplets ran down her face and pooled on the cold cement. She quickly ran the rough fabric over her ashen face, absorbing the wetness.

Alex was expecting her in eight minutes and had warned her not to be late. She shuffled out of the bathroom and headed to the door. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the cold metal door handle, and prayed the rest of her food didn't come up. Expertly she slipped out and tiptoed through the silent, well lit halls. Kate ventured through the left hallway and plastered herself against the wall as a guard poked his head out of a room a few feet away. She held her breath as he looked around before slipping back inside. With a trembling hand she tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ears before continuing on

"Over here" whispered a voice out of the blue, making her jump. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark cement room. The space was small and she ran into an object, sending invisible objects scurrying. A chill ran down Kate's spine and she muffled a scream with her hand. Alex turned on a flashlight, dispelling the shadows and the tiny creatures. She moved close before putting a finger over her lips.

"They know about me." she uttered "I'm leaving Kate."

Kate began to panic, she couldn't do this alone. Before she could speak and voice her concern, Alex continued on.  
"I'm going to get help. Who should I bring?"

"Jack." she whispered into the darkness. "Get Jack."

_Jack stood sorting medical supplies in the hospital tent. Outside he could hear the multitude of raindrops pattering on the thin canopy stretched overhead. The gusty wind rocked the flimsy material and scattered the crinkled papers on his bed. The combination of water and wind made him shiver as the cold seeped past his clothes and skin. He pulled the worn blanket tighter around his broad shoulders and sighed. He was so tired but he didn't want to rest. The moment he closed his eyes the pictures of her wounded face filled his memory. Everyone in the camp pitied him and he hated it. They knew nothing of his pain, nothing. There were days when he just wanted to take the metal gun from his pocket and press it to his temple. Without her there was no meaning in his life. Long ago his father had said that you don't really appreciate people till they were gone. To Jack that principle had become reality. _

Suddenly a rustling drew him out of his reverie. Instinctively he placed his hand on the cold black gun lying next to him in the sand. He wouldn't let the Others take him, not again. Without a doubt he would kill anyone who stood in his way. No longer was he the merciful doctor. The cold blooded killer from his past had returned. Quickly he whirled around, the gun drawn in his calloused hands. Before he could pull the trigger the illusion in front of him called his name. It took a minute for his hazel eyes to focus, but when they did he stared at the figure in disbelief. It couldn't be, there was no doubt in his mind that she was dead. It had to be a ghost that had come back to haunt him from deaths firm hold. With trembling hands he raised the gun back to her shivering form.

"Jack" she whispered, her words barely audible

Her mocha tendrils flew wildly with the wind while her crystal green eyes stared back at him, never leaving his own intense gaze. Tiny raindrops clung to her eyes lashes and curls. As she blinked the hundreds of water droplets fell to the floor. He stared into her brilliant eyes and for a fleeting moment she bared her soul to him. He was able to see past the layers of her calloused heart to the shattered pieces that lay beneath. For those few seconds he saw the wounded young girl crying for help. That young girl then changed into the wild black stallion trying to break free of her horrible past. In that instant his heart broke for her, but then the moment disappeared.

"Kate." he muttered, still not believing what he was seeing.  
He moved hesitantly towards her, still keeping her steady gaze. He reached out a tentative hand, afraid that if he touched her she would disappear and it would all be a dream. When his hand touched her cheek he felt like an electric shock had ripped through his veins and reached his heart. Gently he pulled her closer and she willingly followed.

_"I'm home Jack." she said _

"I know." he said tenderly "And I'm never letting you leave again."

Without a second of hesitation he smothered her soft lips with his. He wasn't going to let the moment pass away. The kiss as pure heaven, but he desired more. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her even closer to him. They had wanted this for so long and he could feel his pent up passion surfacing. He moaned into her moth as she pressed her body flush against him, nothing separating them but the few articles of thin soaked clothing. She was the first one to draw back because of the lack of breath. She pulled further back so she could gaze into his loved filled eyes.

Out of the quiet a booming voice interrupted their moment. Her serene face turned pale and her eyes shifted towards the entrance of the tent.

_"Jack they're here." she stated fearfully as she extracted herself from his muscular arms.  
Before he could open his mouth to speak she turned to run out of the tent. He followed her outside into the pouring rain, his vision blurred by the droplets. When she screamed he turned his eyes towards her.  
_

"_Help me Jack!" she yelled over the raging storm _

A man stood behind her hidden in the darkness. He laughed sadistically before drawing a knife to her throat. "Yes Jack." He bellowed "Help your damsel in distress"

The last words Jack heard was "Save me!" before his world was turned upside down as the man slit her throat.

Jack woke up in a sweat, panting for air.

"Kate!" He cried frantically looking around the tent for her absent form. His navy blue shirt lay plastered against his rapidly moving chest. He ran a dirty hand through his short cropped brown hair before inhaling a deep breath.

'Damn it." He cursed

It was the fifth time in the last week he had woken up gasping for air. Every time it was the same dream, Kate returning before being violently killed. He walked outside, desperate for fresh air. He dropped down into the sand, sending the grains scattering. Jack watched as the waves crashed against the sharp rocks, spraying mist into the air until it came cascading back down in thin layers. Above him storm clouds began to accumulate, blocking the moons glow from penetrating to earth. A slight breeze blew in from the sea ruffling his hair and clothes. Besides the waves it was silent, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and dreams. They had relocated to this part of the beach after she was taken.

He missed her so much but now she was dead and it was all his fault. It was all his fault and he hated himself for it. If he just would of held tighter to her hand maybe she would still be sitting next to him. But he hadn't and now she was gone. For awhile he denied the fact she was dead. Maybe just maybe she was still alive, but as time passed he realized it was just wishful thinking. He remembered her, oh he remembered every part of her. Her sparkling green eyes and hazel spiraling locks were forever imprinted in his memory. He remembered every curve that he had dreamed of exploring and her silky smooth skin he ached to touch. Once she disappeared every fantasy of being with her was dashed, but he still dreamed. He dreamed of what could have been.

"Why?" he spat out "Why her?"

But it wasn't just her, she was just the first. Soon Sun vanished along with Claire and some other women. But now the men were starting to disappear and Jack was beginning to get scared. Slowly they were being torn apart until no one was left. He had to do something about it, but the problem was he couldn't do anything. For once in his life he was helpless, and it was killing him.


End file.
